


Sinners

by orphan_account



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has been alone for so very long, and she has finally found her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners

The room is dark. It doesn't matter: she knows who she is with, and what she is doing. The darkness is her gift to him--to _them_\--because his hands are on her breasts now, hot and awkward, and Gonou would not have dared to touch her so even by the dim light of the room's only lamp. This is a sin, Kanan knows, and bites down hard upon her lip as she lowers herself onto Gonou. She will be a sinner, then, because her name is as a prayer on Gonou's lips.

She has been alone for so very long, and she has finally found her brother. She has found him, and she will not say no to anything he offers her, and will not let him offer her anything less than _everything._ They are together, and they will be happy, even if Heaven looks upon them as sinners, shameless.

Kanan rolls her hips, and stops thinking at all.


End file.
